


Yamada-san

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinen is his son, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Keito the best friend, M/M, Matchmaker Yuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuto is a single father, it's basically just fluff, mother-hen yamada ryosuke bcs why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: "I'm confused.""Hm?""What is it, Yuri?"Yuri is sulking. His eyes darted between Yuto who's preparing the plates and Ryosuke who's currently cooking."Are you two dating or not? I'm confused!"
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Yamada-san

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am publishing another story while neglecting the other unfinished ones. 
> 
> I'm actually procrastinating by writing this story because, I still have assignments that I need to finish before Saturday. But, here we are! No beta, proofread or anything like that. Excuse my grammar because English is not my first nor second language. 
> 
> Pspsps, Yuri is Chinen. Imagine a 9 year old Chinen! 
> 
> I like to discuss and share ideas about yutoyama so come talk to me on twitter @chocolattaaa! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Enjoy <3

"Your lunch?"

"Got it."

"Your phone?"

"In there."

"Your homework?"

"You watched me do my homework last night!"

"True, you one smart kid. Alright! I'll pick you up─"

"At 4 sharp. I know, Dad,"

"Alright, alright. Then, I'll see you later. Be a good boy at school, okay?"

"I know, I'm always a good boy. I'm off now, everyone is staring already. Bye, Dad!"

With a wave, he watches as the small kid's back fades in the distance, disappears once he made it to the school's gate, a few other kids waiting not far from the gate and he couldn't help but smile seeing the bright smile upon his beloved son's face as he greeted his friends.

He's so proud.

It feels like it was only yesterday he changed his diaper, holding him in his arms, trying to stop him from crying by making silly faces (which was always a success). But now, he could only watch as his son made his way into the building, one of the prestigious elementary school in Tokyo.

It's been nine years since Yuri was born into the world.

And it's been exactly four months he was promoted by his Boss.

It's also been four months he's been busy with work he could barely spend a quality time with his son. Sundays were usually their day, each week they would spend the entire day doing whatever they want. Sometimes they play games, sometimes they go out, sometimes they don't do anything and just be at each other's company. Sadly, Sundays hasn't been the same lately.

If you asked Nakajima Yuto, " _Do you regret it_?" The answer─the same answer he uttered a few years ago still stands.

He doesn't.

Deciding to raise his son alone without his ex-wife was the best choice he ever made in his life.

* * *

Yuto was wrong, about marriage, about love, about her.

Years in a relationship with someone he, apparently, doesn't found special, he really thought that she was the one. Just because they have been together for so long, that he felt it would be right to vow that time. ' _I do_ ' he said, with the tinge of uncertainty deep in his heart, growing each day and before he knew it, he wasn't happy. He didn't find happiness with her. Not in the life with her as his wife. Not in the life with her and the boy he had come to love with every fiber in his body, Yuri─his only son, as a family.

He loves his son, very much. But the fact that he couldn't work it out with his wife was excruciating. Yuto didn't want Yuri to end up like those kids─being the victim of their parents' failed marriage. So he tried, they both tried to make it work. But Yuri...

Yuri is a special kid.

He's smart. He's loving. He's understanding.

That day, when Yuri came up to them in the kitchen before they eat breakfast, saying he understands, and that he only wanted the best for both of them─he loves them, that's why he didn't want them to force themselves, to lie, pretending they could work it, pretending they loved each other, when Yuri couldn't even see the love exist between them.

" _Even if you're not together anymore, you are still my Dad, and you are still my Mom_."

That was a year ago.

Since Yuto won the full custody, it's only natural that Yuri is more closer to his Dad. After all, his Mom only visited him twice a week─which Yuri is fine with. However, that did not last long. After a few months, his ex-wife got busy and after so many overseas trip, the visit has reduced to once every two or three weeks. Yuto is aware of how lonely Yuri has been, he could barely spend time with him, now he couldn't spend time with his Mom, too.

Yuto has been trying his best.

Being a single father was not easy, it's challenging, but he's fine with it. This is what he wants, Yuri doesn't seem to mind as well.

Everything is alright. Just the two of them.

He'd be the best Dad for Yuri.

⠐⠐⠐

Everything is not alright.

It's 4pm sharp. And Yuri is not with Keito─his best friend who has been such a great help from the start of his journey, he volunteered to watch over Yuri after school until Yuto picks him up, really Keito is the best─

But Yuri is not with him.

Usually Keito would pick him up first and they'll go somewhere to hang out, but not this time. When Keito got to the school, Yuri's teacher, Inoo- _san_ told him that Yuri has gone off somewhere. Alone.

Alone.

 _Alone_.

This is definitely not alright.

Yuto has been trying to call Yuri, but the line wasn't connected since an hour ago. And he's been driving around the neighborhood hoping to spot him somewhere, to no avail, unfortunately. He doesn't want to speculate on anything bad, _no, god no._ He's trying his best to find him, he's _positive_ that he will find him. Nothing bad is happening to his only son nor it would ever happen to him.

He swore he would protect him, keep him safe with him.

"Yuto, look─over there!" Keito's voice brought him back to reality, Yuto immediately turns his head─and he parked his car.

Without wasting any more time, Yuto rushes to a front of a cafe, where a small kid is standing there. Keito follows suit behind him, setting the same pace.

"Yuri!"

The said boy barely have the time to respond, as Yuto were already bringing him to his embrace─tightly, but he swore he saw the worry in Yuto's face for a split second.

⠐⠐⠐

"Dad─"

"For god's sake, Yuri─I thought I lost you! What were you thinking, going off without telling me or Keito?!"

"I was─"

"Really, you didn't even check your phone? Did you turned it off?"

"No, I─"

"Yuri, you know the rule─"

"Oh my god, calm down, Yuto. Let the poor boy talk!"

Yeah, Yuto is worried. Keito can see that now. It seems like Yuto was trying not to show it before, but now Yuto is being frenzy. And poor Yuri could only sulk next to him.

Yuto, realizing the sudden outburst was coming from him─and that he didn't even let his son speak, stopped immediately.

"...Sorry. You're right." He took a deep breath. "Okay, Yuri. Would you explain to us what happened?"

The boy huffed.

"I was hungry so I thought I'd buy something to eat and then I'd go back to meet Keity, my phone ran out of battery on the way so I couldn't text him. Or answer your call."

"And...?"

"That's it. That's what happened, Dad."

"Wait, are you saying that you spent an hour just to eat... in a cafe?"

"Uh-uh."

"...Yuri, I didn't gave you extra money today, remember?"

"...Uh...about that..."

* * *

Monday was stressful. But Yuto managed to hold on to his patience for two days, until he's finally, _finally_ , calmed down about the little incident that happened on Monday. Yes, that incident stressed him out to no end for two days. If it wasn't for Yuri's smiles and constant ' _If you keep being like this I'll run off again_ ', Yuto was finally back to normal.

Waking up late, Yuto rushes to the kitchen. He's not a pro at it nor does he know how to cook at all, but every day he always tried to make at least a simple bento for his son. Sausages and vegetables, some days it would accompanied with salads or fruits. Anything to keep Yuri's stomach full during the daytime; he knew Keito would usually take him to some cafe to eat when he picks him up. Really, he's the best of the best friend Yuto ever has in his life.

Anyway, cooking sausages, eggs or making breads is his daily routine in the morning.

Usually, Yuri would wake him up if he sleeps in. This time, however, he didn't.

When Yuto made it to the kitchen, Yuri was already there─all dressed up, drinking a glass of milk. He's the smallest among his friends, so he insists that Yuto HAVE to stock milk for Yuri in the fridge.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Good morning by the way, but I'm late─"

"Good morning, Dad," Yuri greets back calmly, showing him that cute smile that melts Yuto's heart every time.

God, this kid is cute.

"Oh, I have the cutest son in the world..."

Before Yuto could even proceed on heating up the stove, Yuri spoke, stopping Yuto mid-motion.

"You don't have to prepare my bento today,"

"...What are you saying, Yuri? Of course I have to, you need to eat─"

"You're late, aren't you? I'll tell Inoo- _sensei_ that I don't bring my lunch today. I'll eat the lunch from school. Don't worry about my bento!"

This kid is cute and understanding. Wives be damned, he's the Dad of the cutest kid in the world! And he'd be the best Dad to Yuri without any help from any wife! He's sure as heck any other parent would do just about anything to have Yuri as their son.

"Are you sure? Is it okay like that?"

"Uh-uh. It's okay." Yuri took another gulp of his milk, then handed the glass over to Yuto, who in turn placed it in the sink. "The food is always delicious. I think it's okay if you stop preparing me lunch─oh! They usually prepare strawberries for the dessert!"

"Okay, if you say so..."

Yuto heaved a sigh of relief. Yes, he knew that the school always prepared lunches for the student everyday. But, Yuto told Inoo- _sensei_ that they don't have to prepare it for Yuri, because he would be the one making lunch for his son. Not that he doubted the quality of the food in the school, it's just that he wanted to make bento for his son while he still can. Maybe it's time for him to stop. Let Yuri enjoy lunch with everyone...

"Wait─you're not sick of my simple bento, are you?"

⠐⠐⠐

It's the same for the next day. And the next, up until the next week.

Yuri stopped Yuto every time he was about to make lunch.

_You don't have to!_  
_Don't worry about it!_  
_I like the school's lunch!_

_Yeah, right_. Yuto cries silently. There's only one reason for that, right? It means Yuri is really done with his too simple bento... Comparing his lunch with the school's prepared lunch, it's a definite win for the school's lunch, of course! Yuri never implied such thing, it was all in Yuto's head but he was─let's say, about 100% sure that's the reason why.

"You don't have to prepare lunch for me today."

"And why is that, now, if you're not tired of my poorly made bento, then what could be the reason?"

Yuri stuck his tongue at him. Yuto gasps dramatically, feigning an offended expression in which Yuri giggled at.

"Because Yamada- _san_ said today's menu is my favorite!"

"... Huh? Yamada- _san_?"

Yuri ignored Yuto's flabbergasted state as he goes on about this 'Yamada- _san_ ', with the look on his face that Yuto hadn't seen for so, _so long_. He looks like he's sparkling as he talks about the mysterious Yamada-san, a smile so bright it light up Yuto's whole world, vocal so cheery and thick with happiness.

Who the hell is this Yamada- _san_ who can make Yuri this happy?

⠐⠐⠐

The query got stuck in his mind for a long time. About this Yamada- _san_ that Yuri has been talking about for─technically every day. Yamada- _san_ this, Yamada- _san_ that, Yamada- _san_ likes strawberries, Yamada- _san_ likes to play game, the list goes on. Even just from hearing Yuri babbling about it, Yuto can already list at least 10 Things About Yamada- _san_ ─which he did, he made a mental note-list. It has been two weeks and yet Yuto never ever once met this Yamada- _san_ , despite Yuri saying that this Yamada- _san_ lives around their neighborhood. Probably a few block from their house, too.

And yet, Yamada- _san_ remains a mystery.

One day, Yuto told Yuri that he's somehow scared that Yamada-san is not real. That Yamada-san is only Yuri's imaginary friend.

Yuri got mad at him for three days straight.

That was, inarguably, most definitely the worst, longest three days in his life.

So, when Yuto confront the still sulking Yuri that time, he chooses his words carefully.

"Can you at least take me to meet this Yamada- _san_?"

And that's how he ended up here.

Walking hand-in-hand with his son, in the middle of chilly autumn weather, Yuri is currently dragging Yuto around to finally meet the mysterious Yamada- _san_. They only walks around the neighborhood though, for twenty minutes now. Yuto doesn't miss the frown on the boy's face, the only indication that he's disappointed. Yuri probably expects Yamada- _san_ to appear sooner, but it's been twenty minutes and they haven't seen Yamada- _san_ yet, despite Yuri saying he knew Yamada- _san_ is usually around the neighborhood at this hour. So Yuto took him to a park nearby.

"Hey, what's with the long face?" Yuto asked, sitting on the swing next to Yuri's.

"I wonder where Yamada- _san_ went."

"I'm sure Yamada- _san_ will appear magically any moment now." The choice of words always managed to get a giggle out of Yuri, and that made Yuto smile. "Did you tell Yamada- _san_ that ... I wanted to meet her?"

"Uh-uh. I did. I said, ' _You don't have to worry about my dad because he's silly_ '."

"Hey! I'm not silly." Yuto protests, once again feigning an offended look on his face. "You said that this Yamada- _san_ is the one who always made the school's lunches, right?"

"Yup!"

"Huh. So Yamada- _san_ is the reason why you don't want me to make lunch for you again?"

They both drifts into a playful, comfortable banter afterwards, the frown has gone completely from Yuri's face. And Yuto swears he will look and confront this Yamada- _san_ himself if she doesn't magically appear now. Because despite Yuri looking a little brighter, Yuto knew that the boy is disappointed still.

"─but then, I kicked the ball and, _boom_!"

"It explodes?!"

"No! I scored! Then our team won!"

"As expected from my son! Woo!"

"Yeah, and then I saw... Yamada- _san_... Yamada- _san_?"

"What's wrong with Yamada- _san_? Did Yamada- _san_ cried in happiness when you─"

Yuto's sentence were cut shortly, Yuri was fast to get back on his little feet, a wide, bright smile quickly made its way onto his lips, eyes gleaming with such excitement and joy.

"Dad, look! It's Yamada- _san_!"

Hearing the name for the umpteenth time that day, Yuto maneuvers his head as quick as he could, following the line of Yuri's sight. A few feet away from them, there's at least 8 people standing near the park's entrance.

Two young lovebirds─not Yamada- _san_.

An old lady walking towards a clothing shop─not Yamada- _san_.

A little kid around Yuri's age─definitely not Yamada- _san_... right?

A mother and her daughter─no, that couldn't be.

"Where? Which one? That young lady who's crouching over there?"

"No! Look, the guy who's wearing an apron over there!"

The cog in Yuto's brain is working. Really, it's working real hard, processing the information that eliminates his thought of ' _Yamada_ - _san_ ' before, replacing it with a new one.

A better one.

When Yuto finally spotted Yamada- _san_ , he feels like the world has stopped mid-motion. Yamada- _san_ was never a young lady. Yamada- _san_ is a young **_man_**. Probably around his age. Silky brown hair, gentle eyes, rosy lips that forms a beautiful smile─and _oh shit_ , is he walking towards him?

Wait─no, he's walking towards his son. Not him.

_Is he?_

Yamada- _san_ is waving. At him? At his son? Probably at his son. But Yuto is frozen in his spot. The cog in his brain stopped working momentarily as Yamada- _san_ has come clear and even clearer in his vision...

"Yuri!"

"Yamada- _san_!"

And then, Yuri is clinging to him.

Yuto is brought back to reality. The cruel reality. That Yamada- _san_ has utterly, and completely took his son's attention and affection away from him. When was the last time Yuri ever rush to hug him like that?! When?! It was three years ago!

Processing the current situation, Yuto stood dumbfounded in his spot. Yuri still clinging to Yamada- _san_ , and Yamada- _san_ is patting Yuri's head affectionately, they share a laugh. What a beautiful scene.

Unless Yuto is _not_ in _it_.

(It's still a beautiful scene nonetheless, but, hello, he's right there!)

"...Is this...?"

"Oh, yeah! Yamada- _san_ , this is my Dad that I talked to you about!"

Yamada- _san_ averted his attention fully at him now. Beautiful eyes behind the spectacles he's wearing, and a smile that's so gentle it warms his heart. Yuto wonders if this guy is actually an angel in disguise... Does other people think the same when they see him?

There's no way they didn't. 

Look at him, there's just no way...

"...jima- _san_?"

"Dad?"

"...Y-yeah, jima- _san_ Dad I am. I mean, Nakajima. Nakajima Yuto. Yuri's dad."

Yuri deadpans.

Yamada-san chuckles awkwardly.

Oh shit.

He's screwed.

⠐⠐⠐

"So..."

"You're..."

Ryosuke and Yuto looks at each other, the one blinking rather innocently, the latter gulps. Yuri is giggling at the scene while pretending to play with a stray kitten on the bench.

Yamada Ryosuke, Yuto learned his name, gestured to him to go first.

"Uh. So... how did you met Yuri? Did he cause trouble for you?" Yuto quickly adds, "He's not a troublesome kid, I swear. He's been quite challenging lately, though. But he's a sweet and smart kid."

Ryosuke chuckles lightly, shaking his head in the process.

"No, no. Yuri is a sweet kid. He didn't cause me any trouble at all," Ryosuke replied, "I met him a few weeks ago... Um, I think it was after school. Yuri came up to me asking how much money he needed to buy a pancake from the cafe. So I gave him one."

"Oh─how much was it? Let me..."

"Please, Nakajima- _san_ , you don't have to. It was on the house. My boss said it's fine."

"But, wont you get in trouble for doing that? Even now, you're supposed to be ... at work? Aren't you?"

Ryosuke only smiles at him.

Yuto's heart skips a beat.

He coughs.

"I'll repay you somehow."

* * *

After the first meeting with Yamada- _san_ , Yuto has to admit he's been feeling weird lately. He exchanged contact with Ryosuke, only because Yuri insisted that if Yuto couldn't find him anywhere, he should call Ryosuke. That's probably just Yuri's excuse to have Ryosuke's number, because despite him having a phone doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants with the phone. Plus, it's not like Yuto got him a smartphone. Yuri only have that pink flip-phone that was once used by his ex-wife years ago. The rule is that Yuri can use his phone to call or send messages to close relatives.

Anyways.

He's been feeling weird for the past few weeks.

Yuri is getting closer to Ryosuke, even invited him to their sacred Sundays routine every week─which Ryosuke always politely decline, always have the excuse for it, because it's true that he couldn't, not that he didn't want to.

Yuto is jealous.

Yuri hasn't been spending much time with him even when he has free time. It's always "Yamada- _san_ " he wants to spend time with. He's always asking, " _can we invite Yamada-san too_?" But never once, " _can we go alone_?"

Not that he completely against it. Ryosuke is a great company, truly. Despite the jealousy, seeing Yuri gleefully smiles and laughs is the only thing he wants. He's grateful that Ryosuke can do that to Yuri. To the Yuri who was once so sweet and cute, to the Yuri who is now a little bit bratty towards him.

It seems as of now the cute and sweet side of Yuri is reserved to Ryosuke only.

And he's jealous of that. But also, at the same time, not really.

There's something Yuto couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Complicated, weird, _new._ He never felt this way before, and he's confused, and he's scared.

Yuto sighs. His eyelids getting heavier each second passes. The laptop screen still bright, an unfinished presentation on the screen. The clock is ticking, it says Friday, 1.10AM. He's been looking at the screen for hours but his mind was somewhere else.

A yawn escapes his lips as he reaches for his phone. Unlocking it, seeing a few unread messages. One from his subordinate, there's also a couple from one of his Senpais.

But, it's getting harder to keep his eyes open.

And then he looks at his chatroom with Ryosuke.

⠐⠐⠐

[ **Yamada, 6.10AM** ] _If you have something to say to me, please say it directly. Let's clear things up in person, Nakajima-san._

Yuto gaped.

Re-read Ryosuke's text, and then to the previous bubble that was his─he reads what he texted Ryosuke last night over and over again.

He couldn't believe he did that.

He couldn't even remember what happened last night after he stopped typing on his laptop. He clearly doesn't remember ever typing in his phone and _saying all those things─_ much worse, to Ryosuke!

He's fucked.

⠐⠐⠐

He's just an ordinary guy. Living a normal life being a good, loved home economics teacher by everyone in the school. The students loves him, the other teachers loves him, the school staffs loves him, the stray cats around the school loves him. Other than that, he's only a head chef in his cousin's cafe who sometimes make lunch for one of the prestigious school in Tokyo. He lives a normal life, but he's so loved.

Despite having a beautiful countenance that would definitely catch anyone's attention, he stayed single. Sure, he had silly crush back in the past. But he never acted on it. With so many people giving him love, he felt like that was enough. He always has love to give though, it's just that he couldn't find the one right person.

Perhaps that's the reason why he was so invested.

The shy, sweet kid.

The moment he saw the boy standing in front of the cafe, hesitant to go in alone, he knew there would be something. Seeing how Yuri was being such a shy, good kid when he brought him inside the cafe, stirred something inside him. He's thirty. Single but happy. But when he looks at Yuri...

_Is this how it would feel to have a son?_

Ryosuke was invested from the very beginning.

And Yuri told him that his Dad wanted to meet him. Before, Yuri had told him stories about his Dad. A single father, early thirties, working in a big company, silly but smart and amazing, has experience in photography, and more. But then Yuri said that he's sad. Because his Dad has been busy and lately they couldn't spend time together. That moment, without even thinking about it, Ryosuke blurted out, " _Then, do you want to spend time with me? I know you wanted to spend time with your Dad, but maybe you'll feel less lonely then?_ "

He never expected Yuri to say yes that quickly and eagerly.

His Dad was probably curious what kind of new friend that his son has made.

That day, Ryosuke was unexpectedly busy in the cafe. Ten minutes late. And then it was another ten minutes until the part-timer arrived and started his shift. Once he's free, he didn't even think about changing his clothes first. Although he did spent some moment fixing his hair and everything before going, and yes, he forgot the apron.

It wasn't so bad. Nakajima Yuto was a decent single father, just like how Yuri described him. Silly, yes. Smart and amazing, yes. And also really handsome. 

Not that it's relevant nor important at all.

He thought so.

[ **Nakajima-san, 1.15AM** ] _You're really nice and kind but I can't help but think that maybe you have some ill intentions. I'm not giving my son to you._

⠐⠐⠐

1PM. Ryosuke is nervous.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, glancing around nervously. He couldn't stop stirring the straw in his strawberry smoothie. Every time the waitress called out " _irrashaimase_!" he tried so hard not to look at the door to see if it was the guy he's been waiting for.

At least until he heard an awkward cough and the sound of a chair being pulled.

"Yamada- _san_ ,"

"Nakajima- _san_ ,"

God. He hates to say this but, without Yuri, there's only awkwardness fills the air.

He wonders if other people in the room could smell the awkwardness too.

"Um... Did you take a day off?" Ryosuke started, not sure how to but someone has to do it.

"Yeah... I, uh.. yeah. Day off."

Silence dominated the air for quite some time. Yuto couldn't even look at Ryosuke for a second, and Ryosuke has been busy staring and stirring the poor smoothie to no end.

"Um, Yuri is with Keito right now."

"I know. You told me in your message earlier."

"Oh... you're right, I did..."

This is painful.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't know what the hell I was doing."

Ryosuke finally looks up at him, stopped the motion with his straw. He could see how nervous Yuto was, just like him. But he stays silent, wanting to hear Yuto's explanation first before saying anything.

"I guess... I guess I was scared. That you'll take my son away from me." the taller continues, "You see, Yuri has been... all about you, lately. I think you knew, with how many times we invited you for our sacred Sunday, dinner and even hang out."

"I see your point." Ryosuke murmurs softly.

"Yeah, that... I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to think of such thing,"

Ryosuke gave a small nod. Better than nothing.

"I can see where you're coming from, but Nakajima- _san_ , I have never once thought of _such thing_." There's a curt smile on his face as he spoke. "Yuri is a sweet kid. And yes, to be frank, I did thought how it would like to have a son, but I would never take someone's son, much more, yours, from you just because I feel like having one."

At that, Yuto bows his head in shame.

"If you feel... threatened with my presence, um, I don't mind stepping away from Yuri."

Yuto snaps his head back up.

"What? No! You can't do that," both hands semi-automatically reaches for Ryosuke's, holding them firmly. His dark orbs gleaming with such determination and... something Ryosuke couldn't quite comprehend. Yet. "You absolutely can't. I'm... I'm not threatened with your presence in our little family, it was just my anxiety-induced thought. Yamada- _san_ , you need to know how important you are to my son. He is happy because of you. Please don't take his happiness away from him."

Yuto pleads and it hits him hard.

Ryosuke could only stare at him, and then after a moment he smiles.

"Was the glare you sent me the first time we met induced by your anxiety too?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Um, you were glaring... at me?"

"...I WAS???"

* * *

After a few weeks, Yuto and Ryosuke has come to a first name basis. At least Ryosuke calls him Yuto- _kun_ , though Yuto insist to call him Yama because he thought it was cute (and to be honest, Yuto would probably have a heart attack if he were to call him by his first name). After the meeting on the cafe, Ryosuke was still a bit distant and cold towards him, but it didn't last long. Because once Ryosuke finally said yes to one of the Nakajimas invitation, the wall standing between them just crumbled. They spent the whole day having a picnic at the park, as Yuri suggested, with Ryosuke insisted that he will cook their lunch, and Yuto... well, Yuto took them there; with his precious camera which he hadn't touch for quite a while.

He showed Ryosuke just how good he is at taking pictures. The latter was utterly amazed by how well the pictures of him taken by Yuto looked. Yuto thought it's beautiful. Yuri corrected him that it's Yamada- _san_ that his Dad thought was beautiful.

Ryosuke blushed at that.

Then Yuri suggested that they took a picture together, the three of them. Ryosuke on his right side, Yuto on his left side. They all smiled so bright, full of pure joy.

Almost like a family.

Everything was going smoothly. Everything has been amazing.

And Yuto has come to a realization.

That he wasn't jealous.

He was just in denial of being in love.

⠐⠐⠐

_"Yuri, here, you want to taste the soup?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Ah, wait, it's still hot. Let me cool it down a little for you. We don't want you to burn your tongue, do we? I don't want to get scolded by Nakajima-_ san _over there."_

_"Pfft~ Why are you making such a face, Dad?"_

.

 _"Yuto-_ kun _, if you clean it like that you won't get the stain off of it─"_

_"Huh? But I followed your instruction?"_

_"─Did you, now? I don't think you were doing it in the right order."_

_"Look, I cleaned it!"_

_"Oh, look at you! Yuto-_ kun _, how come Yuri can do it and you can't? Yuri is so smart!"_

_"Oh, come on! You're biased!"_

.

_"Can't you stay? Only for a night, please?"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't, Yuri... I have work tomorrow..."_

_"Yuri. I'm sure Yama will come by again tomorrow, right? Then we'll have dinner together again?"_

_"Of course, I'll be back here tomorrow before you know it. Let's have your favorite tomorrow, yeah?"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Pinky promise."_

_"Okay... pinky promise."_

_"Don't cry, you're a big boy now, aren't you?"_

_"Okay... I'll wait for you, Mom.."_

Honestly, Yuto never thought of the possibility that Yuri is somehow seeing a mother figure in Ryosuke. Although, he couldn't deny the fact that Ryosuke was always so gentle and affectionate towards Yuri, he's always a mother-hen, but Yuto thought it was nothing, and it's understandable why Ryosuke acted that way towards Yuri.

But of course it was _not_ nothing for his son.

His son who hasn't been with his Mom for so long.

His son who lacked a Mother figure in his life.

And Ryosuke is much more of a mother figure to Yuri than his ex-wife ever was.

"Uh... I'm sorry about last night."

They are currently chilling in the living room, Yuri is watching anime on the tv, completely into the show as he cheers for the main character. Yuto and Ryosuke is watching the boy, they both seated on the couch behind Yuri.

There's a soft smile adorning Ryosuke's angelic visage, the smile spread wider as he averted his attention to Yuto who's sitting next to him. Yuto cursed inwardly every single time he does that. Because he can't act like _that_ doesn't affect him in any way at all, he can't just pretend that he's used to that smile and he's not really dying from it, no, he _can't_.

"It's my fault, Yuto- _kun_. I was... too much, wasn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't meant to be... that way. But, I guess I was just..."

They both fell into silence.

"Yama, have you ever thought of... you know, marriage? Kids? This kind of life?"

Ryosuke's gaze fixed at him.

"I have."

"And... do you want to...?"

"I do. God, I do. I've only realized it recently. When Yuri called me that, I knew that maybe I've gone too far. I've never been this much of a Mother-hen to someone in my whole life... but, I just can't help it, you know?"

"You'd make a great dad."

The way Yuto said it─was so affectionate. As if there's something else to it. It's not a mere thoughtful comment, there's ... affection laced in his voice. There's hope and dare he say, love gleaming in his eyes. Ryosuke's heart beats faster, feeling warmth crept up to his cheeks that Yuto find absolutely adorable.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

What is this? Ryosuke's head is messy. With the quick beating of his heart, somehow─he feels like Yuto is... getting closer. Literally. Is he going to kiss him? Right here? When Yuri is just right there, he could turn around and see them literally any second now─but Yuto is closer than ever.

And Ryosuke was too captivated in his dark eyes, down to his lips, feeling Yuto's larger palm rested against the hand on his lap, _warm._ Ryosuke shouldn't feel this way, but who could control what they feel? It's Yuto's fault for being such an attractive guy, giving him subtle hints and everything─at least that's what he thought. They have been spending more time with each other, too. And Ryosuke is not that stupid to not notice the sign. He was never in denial of his hidden feelings for Yuto, it's just─he's trying to conceal it. What if it would ruin the good relationship they have now? He doesn't want that. What if it'll turn to be one of those relationship you just can't fix? He'd rather not say anything about it than ruining what they have now.

But... now, Yuto is showing him that he feels the same. That he wants the same thing. Who is he to refuse such thing?

Slowly, he lowers his eyelids...

He could feel Yuto's breath...

The tip of their noses bump against one another...

"Dad and Yamada- _san_ sitting on the couch... k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

* * *

"Dad, do you like Yamada- _san_?"

Yuto choked on his cereal.

"What?"

Yuri rolls his eyes.

"Don't act like you're surprised... I just saw you two kissing a few days ago."

"Wha─we weren't!"

"But," Yuri made a kissing gesture with his hands, "kissing."

"No, I─I was just whispering something to him."

"I'm not stupid, Dad,"

"...Can we not talk about this?"

"I like him."

Yuto stops momentarily, settling the spoon back to the bowl of cereal─don't ask why he's eating cereal, it was Yuri's but he doesn't want to eat it anymore so he has to.

"And you like him too. And I think he likes you too. Because he obviously likes me from the start."

"What are you saying?"

"Dad, is it not possible for two guys to get married?"

What is this kid trying to say?

"Well..."

"Huh. Never mind. Yamada- _san_ is pretty, he can pass as a girl, right?"

"Well, yeah... he is. I bet no one would notice if he wears a wig. Or put some make up."

Yuri is smirking.

And then it hits him.

.

"No, Keity, I told you that they are in love!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, they─"

Ryosuke pushed Yuto away by the chest, looking away. Yuto quickly reacted, scooting away to the edge of the couch as he runs his hand through his slightly messy dark locks awkwardly. Keito immediately covered Yuri's eyes with his hand.

"See? They totally kissed just now!"

.

"Yama- _chan_ , have you─what is that?"

"Hmm? What?"

Daiki inches closer, eyes narrowed as he pointed at something on Ryosuke's neck.

"─Is that a freaking _hickey_?"

.

"I'm confused."

"Hm?"

"What is it, Yuri?"

Yuri is sulking. His eyes darted between Yuto who's preparing the plates and Ryosuke who's currently cooking.

"Are you two dating or not? I'm confused!"

.

"And then, when you become my Mom..."

"It's okay to call him Papa, though."

"Yeah, Papa is─wait, what do you mean _when_?"

"...When you become my Mom, I want us to have a picnic again."

"Do you not want to be called Mom?"

"What do you guys mean **_when_**?"

.

Got caught red handed multiple times, Yuto couldn't hide it from his son anymore. Ryosuke, too. He's the one suffering from an extreme, never-ending embarrassment whenever they did something and got caught. So one day, Ryosuke decided to stayed the night at the Nakajima household.

He made hot chocolate for Yuri before bed.

And then he goes to bed with Yuto, next to him.

The next morning Yuri smells a good aroma coming from the kitchen and see Ryosuke in his apron, busy with something on the pan, Yuto hugging him from the back, his chin rested on the smaller man's shoulder, they seems to be talking in a whisper and he could see that Ryosuke would giggle occasionally. That's when Yuri jumps triumphantly, surprising both of the men in the kitchen. 

"Yes! Picnic this weekend!"


End file.
